Easter
by anngraham
Summary: A Carter family holiday leads to an unexpected shift in perspective for Ethan Carter the Third.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place a month or so after EC3 vs Spud's hair vs streak match.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen island, sun warm on her back Dixie sipped her tea and scribbled down the last few items she needed picked up for the family's annual Easter event, smiling as her son crowed happily on beating her husband in their surprisingly rowdy game of Crazy Eights. As usual she had scheduled the first half of the party for family and close friends, where she'd planned an epic egg hunt, games for the children and a large buffet lunch to cut through all the sugar. Later in the evening, once the children had gone to bed the more adult party would start, with a hundred or so of their more casual friends and acquaintances joining the festivities.

"Mom can I invite Spud to the party?" Seeing his mom's immediate frown Toby widened his eyes and pouted, " _pleeease_ , it's been forever since I've seen him."

Biting her lip on her first response Dixie exchanged a glance with her husband, choosing her words carefully, "Spud has been pretty busy lately darling, I don't think he'd have time."

"You don't know that, you haven't even asked him," crossing his arms Toby sullenly kicked the leg of his chair until a quelling look from his father stopped him. Blowing out a breath he tried again, "Spud is my friend, Mom. I bet he'll come if I ask him."

"How about I call and invite him," speaking before his wife could objection again Serg playfully ruffled his son's hair, smiling at Toby's glee he was careful to warn, "but if he says he can't attend then this is the end of it."

"Sure Dad," excitedly jumping up from the table Toby threw his arms around his father's waist, "but I know he'll come, I bet he's missed me too."

Forcing a smile as her son hugged her as well before skipping from the room Dixie glared at her husband's pleased smile, "you cannot seriously invite Spud to our party."

"Why not?" Raising an eyebrow Serg calmly sat back in the face of his wife's displeasure, "you allowed Spud into our lives, our children love him, more than some of their actual relatives I might add. Then when it suited, you and Ethan kicked him back out of our lives, giving no thought to who it affected." Not finished he held up a hand to stop Dixie's protests, tone gentling, "I understand the last six months have been difficult and how hard it's been for you to recover from Bully's despicable attack but honey, you can't just cut Spud completely out of our lives and not expect some push back."

"Spud failed to protect me," clasping her hands together to stop their trembling Dixie looked defiantly at her husband, trying not to think about the horrifying night she'd crashed through that table, "and neither Toby nor Violet have expressed any concerns about Spud to me."

"That's because they've been coming to me," sighing Serg got up from the table, hating to see his wife look so upset he gently pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers tenderly, "they love you darling, they didn't want to upset you and while we don't let them watch wrestling at home the kids at school talk. Toby already thinks Ethan hates Spud and that's why he hasn't been around."

Eyes widening in dismay Dixie's heart sank, "is that why Toby has been acting so cold to him lately." At Serg's nod she wanted to curse out loud, as much as she wanted to continue railing at Spud's failures she had to admit her husband made some good points. Despite how she felt it was clear her children cared about Spud and didn't understand why he'd suddenly stopped visiting, the sometimes painful reality of the wrestling world hadn't ever been something she'd wanted them exposed to and yet she'd been the one to invite it into their lives. Sighing she gave in with ill-grace, "fine Spud can come to the party, but Ethan is not going to be happy."

Releasing his wife's hand Serg just rolled his eyes, "Ethan's behavior towards Spud has been appalling for quite a while now. It's time he grew up." Turning away from his wife's stubborn expression he knew he'd get nowhere further on this topic, while both Dixie and Ethan had unfairly laid the blame for the entire Bully fiasco on Spud's thin shoulders he was almost certain it was his nephew's actions that had hurt Spud the most. Even in the depths of his feud with Ethan the younger man had still made the effort to call and inquire about Dixie's health, so careful not to speak Ethan's name he couldn't help but feel Spud's pain.

It had taken some smooth talking, a huge guilt trip on how much Violet and Toby missed him before Serg finally convinced Spud to attend the party, he understood the younger man's reticence, but this ridiculous situation wouldn't improve with him constantly keeping his distance. Hopefully the more informal atmosphere of the party would allow his wife and Spud to mend some fences, and if he had anything to say about it, with Ethan as well.

"Are you sure he'll be here Dad?" Meeting his son's anxious eyes Serg made a point of glancing at his wife before answering, this wasn't the first time Toby had sought his assurance.

"I'm sure son, he told me specifically how much he's missed you and your sister." Smiling as Toby turned back to his toast, reassured once again Serg wrapped his arm around Dixie's shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

"Who are we talking about?" Shuffling into the kitchen Ethan stifled a yawn and headed directly to the coffee machine, mug in hand he reached out to playfully ruffle his cousin's hair, frowning when Toby dodged. Things between them had been uncomfortably strained for a while now and the kid wasn't telling him why.

"Spud is coming to the party to see me," concentrating on his breakfast Toby glowered at his Uncle from the corner of his eye, his Mom didn't let him watch wrestling but a friend had shown him the match his Uncle had with Spud. His friend thought it was cool, he _thought_ it just made his Uncle a bully especially when Spud had stopped visiting altogether.

Setting down his cup with a thump Ethan turned to stare at Aunt D, catching her warning headshake he snapped his mouth shut on the words that wanted to spill out. "Oh, well," carefully schooling his expression into politeness he finished lamely "that's … nice."

The doorbell rang before anything more could be said and Toby leapt to his feet, "I'll get it." Rushing to answer the door Serg gestured his wife and Ethan to stay, following along behind his son with an indulgent smile.

"You invited Spud," hissing Ethan whirled to face his aunt as soon as Toby was out of earshot, teeth clenching in anger at her slow nod.

"Toby wanted to see him," lips thinning Dixie defended her actions, "I couldn't say no." Sighing at Ethan's stubborn expression she made her voice firm, "I expect you to be civil Ethan, I won't have your feud disrupting this holiday."

Groaning in annoyance Ethan ran his hands through his hair in disgust, "fine, I'll behave, I'll be …" he sneered, " _nice_ to Spud."

Smiling sympathetically Dixie gently brushed a lock of Ethan's hair back in place, "Serg said Toby is unhappy with how you've been treating Spud."

"Is that why he's been so angry with me lately?" Brows drawing together in disbelief Ethan frowned at his Aunt's unhappy nod when Toby's excited chatter interrupted their conversation, dragging a clearly reluctant Spud into the kitchen.

"Dad said Spud had to come by and say hi before we can go to my room," keeping a suspicious eye on his Uncle Toby waited impatiently.

With one last squeeze to Ethan's tense arm Dixie forced a gracious smile and held out her hand, "thank you for coming Spud."

"Mrs. Carter," hiding his uneasiness Spud shook her hand briefly and gently, struggling not to sneak a peek at Ethan, "thank you for inviting me." Hesitating he reluctantly turned to Ethan, good manners winning out he offered his hand, "good to see you, Sir." Trying not to shiver as his hand was engulfed in Ethan's warm grip he kept his eyes fixed on the subtle pattern in the other man's dark blue shirt. The last thing he needed was to see the contempt on Ethan's face, not now … not when Toby had been so happy to see him.

Aware of Toby's watchful gaze and of how small Spud's hand was in his Ethan kept his grip light, polite smile turning a touch smug on the swell of satisfaction he got at hearing the other man call him Sir again, "you as well Spud."

Thankfully stepping back from Ethan's painfully familiar presence Spud forced a smile and playfully ruffled Toby's hair, "I have to admit I've quite missed this young lad."

Laughing in protest Toby twisted away and grabbed Spud's hand, "I'm going to show Spud my new game Mom. Come on Spud."

"The egg hunt will be starting in half an hour," shouting after her retreating son Dixie smiled softly, it was good to see Toby so excited and happy. Turning back to Ethan she caught his pensive expression, "I suggest you figure out how to fix things before it's too late." Patting him sympathetically on the shoulder she left him alone to think over her words.

The backyard was bustling with generations of Carters, young and old alike, laughter and shouts ringing out over the beautiful sunny day. The children were especially rumbustious, eagerly waiting the countdown that would release them to find all the hidden toys and treats. Leaning against a stone bench Ethan took the opportunity to really look at his old friend, Spud was standing with Serg, laughing and clearly teasing both Toby and Violet who were practically dancing in impatience as they waited. Unwillingly his eyes were drawn to how brilliantly Spud's blond hair shone in the morning sun, anger burning low in his gut at the knowledge Toby and Violet blamed him for the other man no longer being around. He loved those kids. They'd always seen him as a role model and for it now to be in jeopardy … hurt.

The starting bell rang out and the kids took off, scattering in every direction with cries of excitement. Shoving his hands in his pockets Ethan moved in closer as his Aunt joined Serg, smirking at the faintly uncomfortable expression that crossed Spud's face. An expression that only deepened once Spud caught sight of him.

"Why don't you go find Gran Bella, Spud," Serg suggested before either his wife or Ethan could start in on Spud, the younger man looked painfully uncomfortable, "she specifically asked to see you once she learned you would be here."

A fond smile softening his stiff expression Spud gratefully took the offered escape, "sure Serg, I've been looking forward to catching up with her." Nodding briefly to Dixie and trying not to let Ethan's smug smile get under his skin he walked off as quickly as good manners allowed. Even after everything the other man had done to him, it hurt to remember Ethan was no longer his friend, that he in fact hated him now.

Mingling amongst the mix of family members Spud slowly came to the realization that although he'd lost his relationship with Ethan he wasn't as alone as he'd thought, no one seemed to blame him for what happened to Dixie and while there were a few sympathetic looks aimed at his shorter hair nothing was said about the reason for it. Chatting with Gran Bella was a delight as usual, the older lady was amazingly kind and it warmed a part of his soul to know he was still liked by the people that had meant the most to him during that first difficult year in a new country. Toby's reactions to Ethan hadn't escaped his notice however and it worried him, the lad he remembered adored his Uncle and yet he'd caught the boy glaring at Ethan on more than one occasion.

"Do you want to play soccer with us Spud?"

Shaken out of his thoughts as Toby ran up to him, gesturing towards a group of the older children who were already kicking around a ball Spud hesitated, "why don't you ask your Uncle Ethan." Frowning as Toby grimaced at his suggestion he couldn't help but stick his nose in, "Toby, is something going on with you and Ethan? I couldn't help but notice you seem a tad bit angry with him."

"He's a bully," the angry protest seemed to burst out of the small boy, "Kevin showed me what he did to you."

"Is that why you've been so angry with me lately?" Ethan's voice caused both Spud and Toby to jump, neither having heard the other man sneak up on their conversation.

Frowning Toby crossed his arms, unable to look at his Uncle's hurt expression, "you're a bully Uncle E. Spud is my friend and you hurt him." Dropping his gaze to the ground he sullenly scuffed his shoe across the grass, "he was your friend too, your best friend."

"Toby," pained by the direct accusation Ethan looked around almost helplessly for an answer, he had never considered his actions against Spud could hurt his own family. "I …"

Unable to stomach allowing Toby to think the worse of Ethan, even if there was some truth to what he said Spud forced a smile and stepped close to the other man, resting a confidant hand on his arm, "I think you've misunderstood the situation Toby, your Uncle Ethan and I are still friends, he hasn't been bullying me at all."

"But I saw what he did to you," arms dropping to his sides Toby objected disbelievingly, "he cut your hair and he _hurt_ you."

Self-consciously running his fingers through his much shorter hair Spud struggled to keep any hint of bitterness out of his voice, "well now, that wasn't really a match meant for children to watch. You know what happens in the ring isn't necessarily real right?" His hand tightened on Ethan's arm warningly when the other man opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course I do," offended at the idea Spud could think he didn't understand Toby puffed his chest out proudly, "Dad explained that to me long ago."

"Then you know Ethan didn't mean to hurt me, that we were just pretending," the lie was bitter in his mouth and Spud snuck a glance over at Ethan, smiling faintly at the man's frankly gob smacked look at his defense. Turning back to Toby's rapt expression he winked, "and just between you and me, my Mum was quite pleased I finally got a haircut." As expected Toby burst out laughing at that comment.

"So, you're still friends?" Biting his lip Toby looked between his Uncle and Spud doubtfully, wanting to believe but, "why haven't you been around then?"

Recovering from his shock Ethan slung an arm around Spud's shoulders, speaking decisively even as the other man tensed, "of course we're still friends."

"That's right mate," swallowing Spud resisted the urge to pull away from Ethan's hold, it had been a hard won lesson that being this close to his ex-best friend was usually swiftly followed by pain. Still, the burgeoning hope in Toby's eyes was what was important, "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, I've just been so busy lately I haven't had much time."

"I guess," darting a look up at his Uncle Toby's lower lip started to tremble, "I'm sorry Uncle Ethan," throwing his arms around his Uncle he sniffed back tears, "I didn't mean to call you a bully."

Hugging Toby gently Ethan met Spud's warm blue eyes, startled to realize this was the first time in months that he'd seen the other man look at him with anything less than pain or fear. Pulling back he tapped his cousin playfully on the nose, "it's okay sport, I understand how you could think that. Next time though I want you to talk to me first."

"Okay Uncle E," happier than he'd been in months Toby darted forward to hug Spud quickly before running back to the game that had gone on without him, all was right in his world now his two favourite people weren't fighting.

Waiting until Toby was fully immersed in playing soccer Ethan turned to the man at his side, "you lied Spud. To a child even, I'm appalled at you." Grinning slyly at the unimpressed look he got in return he caught Spud's arm as he tried to move away, smiling charmingly he easily overpowered the smaller man's attempt to pull free, "Toby might look over at us Spud, try not to look like you want to run away would you."

Rolling his eyes at the other man's arrogance Spud not-so-gently elbowed him in the stomach, "you might be a douchebag Ethan but I don't want our problems to hurt Toby or Violet. Those children deserve better from us. Besides," turning his eyes briefly on Toby playing soccer with energy only the young possessed he looked up at Ethan solemnly, "they're kids, sooner or later they'll forget about me, but you … you're family." The dark coolness in Ethan's eyes softened at his words and he allowed himself the brief luxury of leaning into the bigger man's familiar strength.

"That's … very generous of you Spud, thank you," more touched than he wanted to admit and with an uncomfortable coil of guilt squirming in his stomach Ethan did what he was best at and deliberately ruined the moment. Reaching out he brushed his fingers over Spud's hair, momentarily distracted to find the plush thickness of the shorter length felt like velvet under his hand he smirked when the smaller man sucked in a startled gasp and ducked out from under his touch.

"Wanker," narrowing his eyes warningly Spud settled for the relative safety of ignoring Ethan and watching the kids game. It was surprisingly difficult not to let on how much the other man's warmth and the achingly familiar scent of his cologne made him want to hold onto Ethan and never let go. Closing his eyes briefly he fought off the relief and disappointment when the bell for lunch rang out, this interlude with Ethan had been painful yet conversely he never wanted it to end.

"You'll be sitting by me," ordering firmly Ethan snagged Spud's arm before he had the chance to move more than a couple steps away, raising an imperious eyebrow at his protest, "it wouldn't due for Toby to start doubting after all your hard work lying to him now would it?"

"Of course not," sighing Spud gave into Ethan's demand, eyes narrowing at his stupidly satisfied smirk he had to quickly school his face into a friendlier expression as Toby ran up to them, chattering a mile a minute about how much fun he was having.

Lunch was a strange affair. With Ethan sitting beside him making idle conversation it almost felt like old times. Serg had given him a worried look when he first strolled in by Ethan's side but he'd subtly waved the other man's concern aside, it was worth the effort of playing nice to observe how much more relaxed Toby was around Ethan now.

After everyone had eaten their fill Spud finally managed to escape Ethan's company, leaving the other man quite happily reconnecting with young Toby. Choosing an out of the way corner on the patio to settle in he smiled gratefully when Serg joined him, tray of drinks in his hands.

"So, I was surprised to see you sitting with Ethan at lunch," pouring a cup of tea and handing it over Serg hid a smile at Spud's huff of annoyance.

"Toby called him a bully," breathing in the aroma of the expensive brand of tea the Carter's favoured Spud watched weary understanding cross Serg's face.

"I'm not surprised, the way Ethan treated you is atrocious," sighing Serg drummed his fingers idly on the arm of his chair, "it's no shock Toby picked up on it."

"Apparently his friend Kevin let him see our Hair vs Streak match," Spud nodded in agreement with Serg's grimace, that was definitely not a match for children to watch.

"I'll have to talk to Kevin's parents about that, Dixie is not going to be pleased. She's always tried to keep wrestling out of our personal lives." Narrowing his eyes Serg held up a hand as Spud opened his mouth, correctly interpreting the other man's expression, "do not apologize again Spud. I've told you a dozen times, none of what happened is your fault."

Letting a beat of silence pass Spud knew it would be impossible to express how grateful he was to the older man for his continued support. "I told Toby Ethan and I were still friends and not to believe everything that happens in the ring." He grinned at Serg's astonished stare, it was a rare feat to surprise the other man, "that's why I was sitting beside him for lunch."

"You're a good man Spud," reaching out Serg patted the younger man on the shoulder, smiling at his half-embarrassed shrug. "Ethan doesn't deserve to have you rescue him from his own bad choices."

Ducking his head Spud laughed, amused at the mental image of him rescuing Ethan, "well I did it for Toby, not for Ethan. Ten is a little too early to learn what a jerk his Uncle is."

"Of course," touching the side of his nose Serg grinned knowingly at Spud's blush, "just for Toby."

Rolling his eyes and sipping pointedly on his tea Spud firmly ignored Serg's implication that his actions were to protect Ethan. The peace in their quiet corner didn't last long before guests flooded out to the patio, the warm sunny day made for such a lovely afternoon the children were quick to take full advantage of the inviting pool.

"Will you come swimming with us Spud," Toby's voice came over his shoulder and Spud twisted around to look, immediately flushing he had to fumble not to drop his tea at the sight of Ethan standing over him clad in only a pair a skimpy swim trunks.

"I, uh …" heat rushing along his skin Spud tore his eyes away from Ethan's body and smiled weakly at Toby, blush deepening on catching the amused curl of Ethan's mouth from the corner of his eye. "I'm afraid I didn't bring a bathing suit with me Toby."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Spud," observing the little by play Serg interjected, smiling innocently at the younger man's warning glare. "We have plenty of spare suits, I'm sure one will fit. Go on," he urged when Spud just stared at him. "I'm sure you remember where the changing rooms are."

"Yeah, thanks mate," giving in Spud stood reluctantly, turning his attention away from Serg's sly smile it took every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes on Toby's excited face and not stray onto all of Ethan's gorgeous muscles, "you and Ethan go on, I'll join you soon as I change."

"Kay," satisfied Toby ran ahead, jumping into the pool with a happy laugh. Trailing behind Ethan winked at Spud as he passed, grinning at the other man's dull flush. This party was turning out to be more fun then he'd expected, he might even have to thank Serg for inviting Spud.

It took only moments to reach the changing rooms built off to the side of the pool, it was times like this that reminded him of how exactly rich the Carters were. The luxurious rooms were used perhaps a handful of times a year, and yet were kept fully stocked with everything a potential swimmer could need. Locating a pair of plain blue swim trunks that looked like they'd fit, tags still attached Spud quickly changed, leaving his clothes, wallet and cellphone in one of the provided lockers. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the pool.

Thankfully the pool was large and easily absorbed the kids and adults alike who had fancied a dip. Slipping into the cool depths Spud swam over to where Toby was practicing floating. "You're getting quite good at that Toby," he smiled teasingly as Toby flipped around to grin at him, "I remember when you'd sink right to the bottom."

"Hey," laughing Toby slowly dog paddled to the side of the pool, hanging on in order to splash Spud, "I never sank."

"Oh that's right," playfully sending a wave of water back Spud enjoyed Toby's giggles, "you just swallowed half the pool and vowed you'd never try again." The other children noticed their mini water war and promptly joined in, waves of water and screams of laughter filling the air. Through the noise and confusion he didn't see Ethan approaching until a strong hand gripped his ankle and pulled him under.

Gasping and choking Spud broke the surface, glaring at Ethan's unrepentant smirk he forgot they were only pretending to be friends and allowed himself to get caught up in the moment, "oh that's it." Wiping water from his eyes he glanced at Toby and the other children who'd all paused in the middle of the splash war, turning back to Ethan he was pleased to see the other man was now cautiously backing away, "get him lads." Squealing with laughter the children jumped on Ethan, trying to take him under.

Sputtering Ethan fended the kids off, tossing each happily shrieking child into deeper water with a wild grin, so busy keeping a close eye on those he tossed to make sure they all made it to the surface he missed Toby's and Spud's tag team approach. Falling backwards as Toby jumped on him with a loud battle cry it was Spud's grip around his waist that pulled him underwater.

Laughing as he surfaced Ethan gripped Toby's arms and flung the giggling boy into the water. "Oh no you don't," shaking his head he snagged Spud's arm as the smaller man tried to swim away, easily dragging him back he grinned as Spud's blue eyes widened in sudden alarm, "it's your turn now."

"I'm too big," protesting Spud tried to squirm out of the arms holding him, abruptly stilling when his struggles only pressed him further against Ethan's chest. Breath rushing out he could feel his face redden at the intimate contact, hands sliding over Ethan's broad shoulders he wasn't sure if he was still wanted to get away or wanted to get closer.

Amused Ethan adjusted his grip, dropping one hand to slide under Spud's thigh, for one second the smaller man was pressed so close he faltered at how unexpectedly good it felt. Clearing his throat he continued when he was sure his voice would be steady, "you are definitely not too big." Composure regained he tossed Spud just like he had Toby, to the shrieks of childish laughter at seeing a grown up treated like them.

The adrenaline of tumbling underwater erased the last traces of arousal and surfacing Spud couldn't help but laugh along with the children, shooting Ethan a warmly amused look. It was this side of the other man that had made him fall in the first place, a side Ethan so rarely showed outside his home.

Shortly after that the kids were called into the house, supper was due to start soon after which a movie would be shown out on the lawn to end the night. The pool emptied quickly and Spud followed Toby out, throwing a towel over the boy's head to annoyed mutters. Smiling weakly as Ethan approached he tried not to tense when the other man casually flung an arm over his shoulder, aware of Toby's eyes on them he didn't pull away from the firm grip like he wanted to, cursing the flare of desire that made him all too conscious of the warm, bare skin pressed along his back. This having to pretend at friendship was getting difficult to maintain and he had the sneaking suspicion that next week's tapings would be that much more arduous with the memories of this day.

"Well, my clothes are in the changing room, I'll see you both in the main house in a bit." Forcing a nonchalant tone Spud tried not to worry when Ethan made no effort to release his grip, even as Dixie walked towards them with a hint of a confused frown.

"Okay, I'll gonna go change too," waving as his mom came over to collect him Toby clutched his towel closer and hurried into the house, eager to eat after playing in the pool so long.

Attempting to ease out from under Ethan's grip now that impressionable young eyes weren't watching his every move Spud froze at his low question, "are you staying for the party this evening?" Darting a quick look over his shoulder he hesitated at Ethan's thoughtful expression.

"I, I haven't decided," biting his lip Spud shrugged, finally dislodging Ethan's arm from around his shoulders he put some distance between them, "I'll stay until Toby goes to bed at least."

Nodding Ethan choose his words carefully, "don't feel you can't stay on my account. I think it's obvious by now that my family still loves you." Gaze travelling over Spud's slender frame, he barely held back on admitting that he wanted Spud to stay as well, on admitting he wasn't ready to let things between them go back to their previous enmity. As long as he kept Toby nearby, at least for today they could continue the pretense of friendship.

Frowning Spud watched Ethan walk off without waiting for a reply, that had been downright friendly for a man that had spent the last half year making his life as miserable as possible. He had to fight to dismiss the flare of hope that Ethan might still have feelings for him, angry at himself for even caring after everything the other man had put him through.

It took a long hot shower to drive those thoughts from his head and by the time he was dressed and presentable he felt back in control, a good thing as Ethan once again claimed a spot by his side at the dining room table, this time joined by both Toby and Violet. The two kids were excited about watching a movie outdoors and he'd promised to sit with them before realizing that probably meant sitting next to Ethan as well. Sneaking a look over at the satisfied gleam in Ethan's eyes he couldn't help but wonder if the other man had planned it that way.

Once the light meal was finished he followed the kids out to where a large blowup screen was set up, various sized lounge chairs and blankets strewn about to create a cozy and inviting area. Toby and Violet ran ahead to claim the best spot, settling together into a large round lounger set slightly to the side. There was plenty of room and he obligingly sat in the middle, content to allow both kids to cuddle in, he really had missed spending time with them, almost as much as he'd missed Ethan.

It was moments before the movie was due to start when Ethan strolled up, a large bowl of popcorn held precariously in his hands.

"Here Uncle E, you can sit by Spud," moving over to give his Uncle room Toby hid a smile at his sister's subtle wink, just like him she was eager to give the two as much time together as they could.

Smothering a laugh at the briefly appalled expression that flit over Spud's face Ethan dropped the bowl of popcorn in his hands and slid into the vacated spot, "thanks sport." It was a tight squeeze and he had to slip his arm behind Spud's back, forcing the smaller man to lean against his chest as both Violet and Toby snuggled back in. "Comfortable everyone?" Gesturing for one of the blankets his Aunt was handing out he spread it out over their combined laps, ignoring the confused look on her face at seeing him all but cuddling Spud. Snagging a handful of popcorn from the bowl Spud still held he munched contentedly as the kids chimed in the affirmative.

Squashed against Ethan's solid chest Spud decided not to protest, if the other man was going to insist on carrying the charade to these lengths then he was damn well going to enjoy the rare pleasure of being pressed against Ethan from shoulder to knee. Curling more comfortably into Ethan he adjusted Violet's position so she could easily stretch out and reach the popcorn.

Halfway through the movie Spud could tell both Violet and Toby had fallen asleep, exhausted by the days excitement and as much as he wanted to absorb every moment of being cuddled up to Ethan he could feel the heavy press of exhaustion falling on him as well. Head slowly sinking to rest against Ethan's shoulder he dimly felt the soothing stroke of fingers in his hair follow him into sleep.

Having kept a close eye on everyone it was only when Spud's breathing deepened that Ethan allowed himself the luxury of once again petting the lush softness of his hair, charmed by the drowsy murmur of contentment the action provoked. He'd never admit it out loud of course but there were times he dearly missed having the smaller man around, regret once again pricking at him for the pain he'd caused. Nuzzling against the side of Spud's head he pressed a kiss against the short fuzz in silent apology of what he'd done just a short month ago.

Once the movie ended the adults slowly stirred, low murmurs coaxing tired children to their feet and off to guest rooms for the night. Serg and Dixie approached where their children were sleeping, Dixie unable to deny a part of her heart melted towards Spud at the sight of Violet sleeping so trustingly against his shoulder. Gently gathering Violet into his arms Serg handed their smaller daughter over to his wife while he similarly picked up Toby, waving off Ethan's quiet offer to help with a soft smile.

Flopping back Ethan smiled as Spud, who hadn't woken up through all the commotion instantly snuggled back against his chest. "You need to wake up now Spud," gently squeezing the smaller man's knee he chuckled at the sleepy grumble of protest he got in return.

Stirring slowly Spud blinked the sleep out of his eyes, confused by the firm warmness of his pillow it took a moment to remember where he was and with an embarrassed squeak he scrambled away, blushing madly at Ethan's knowing smile. "Sorry, I, …" stumbling over his words he hastily stood up and vainly straightened his shirt, wishing he could disappear as Ethan laughed lowly at his awkwardness, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

"Don't worry about it Spud," stretching the kinks out of his back Ethan winked, "I know I'm irresistible." He grinned when Spud rolled his eyes and shook his head in what could only be fond amusement.

"I think you mean unbelievably arrogant mate," huffing and unable to keep a smile off his face Spud turned away from Ethan to collect the empty bowl. Walking back to the house in comfortable quiet he blinked in surprise when Ethan took the bowl from him and dropped it off with the caterers, leaving him just as silently when Serg called out to him.

"You are staying for the rest of the party right?" Waving Spud over Serg narrowed his eyes as the younger man hesitated. "I've already had your usual room prepped for you."

"I'm not sure if staying would be a good idea," uneasily Spud glanced around the crowded room, unable to stop himself from looking for Ethan, "now that the kids have gone to bed I don't want to outstay my welcome." In truth he was more worried about how he was ever going to go back to treating Ethan like an enemy after falling asleep on him.

"Spud …" raising an eyebrow Serg stared pointedly until Spud laughed reluctantly. "You have never outstayed your welcome."

Catching Dixie enter the room from the corner of his eye Spud watched in confusion as the woman smiled at him, an actual real smile like she hadn't directed at him since Bully's despicable actions. "Thank you Serg, I'll, er, just go tidy up if that's okay."

"Sure, you can use your old room," watching the interaction and while proud of his wife for trying to let go of her anger Serg was also sympathetic to Spud's uneasiness, "I left something in there for you." Hopefully his gift would cheer the younger man up and give his nephew something to really think about.

Nodding his thanks and anxious to get away from Dixie's gaze Spud didn't bother to protest he didn't need Serg to get him anything. Hurrying to the guest wing he wasn't surprised to find that the large house usually so empty was stretched to the limits with the collection of family staying overnight. Pausing in front of the familiar door he was hit with a wave of longing, he'd really missed living here, missed being part of the close-knit family. Shaking off old regrets off he opened the door and walked in, pausing on spotting what Serg had left for him. A suit hung in front of the large wardrobe, it's rich black fabric so luxurious it was impossible to mistake it for anything other than what it was. Expensive. Very Expensive

Usually there was no chance he'd accept such a gift but Serg had clearly put a lot of effort into it and he didn't have the heart to hurt his feelings. Stripping off his clothes he dressed in the new suit, awed by how perfectly it fit, how the rich deep hue of the black shirt contrasted subtly with the sheen on the black tie, the polka dot pattern barely visible. The dress pants were almost too tight, fitting him like a second skin but so comfortable he could have worn them as jogging pants.

Shrugging on the jacket Spud admired his image in the full-length mirror. Every piece of the suit fitted exquisitely, emphasizing his slim frame yet not making him look like a child playing dress-up. The shorter style of his hair stood out all the more against the stark black, suiting the sophisticated look and for the first time he didn't miss the length.

There was no chance of feeling embarrassed by his lack of wealth in these clothes, he'd blend in with every rich, spoiled trust funder in attendance. Feeling much more confident Spud left his room, heading towards the large ballroom at the front of the house where he could already hear the low throb of music.

Pausing at the entrance to take in the crowd of well-dressed people he changed directions and headed straight for the bar, despite the beautiful new suit he felt the need for some liquid courage. Ordering a glass of Jack Daniels he stood back, trying to find a familiar face he spotted Serg and raised his glass in a silent salute, smiling at the thumbs up he received in response. Walking around the perimeter of the room he greeted the few family members he knew, content to remain on the sidelines and away from the group of younger men and women he recognized as Ethan's rich friends.

Sipping on his second drink in the last ten minutes Ethan was forced to face the fact he'd had more fun watching a movie while Spud slept on him then he was having listening to the mindless chatter surrounding him. It was becoming increasingly obvious his old friends no longer fit in his new life, sometimes it even felt like they looked down on him for attempting to make a career for himself.

"Who is that yummy little man?" Madison, an extremely attractive brunette, and quite possibly the shallowest, vainest, most annoying woman he had ever had the misfortune to meet grabbed his arm. Gritting his teeth Ethan shook her hand off, her _and_ her brother Melvin had been annoying persistent in attempting to get him into bed.

Rolling his eyes when she remained oblivious and just grabbed his arm again Ethan reluctantly followed her gaze to a slim blond man, dressed in a sharp black suit. Gaze trailing admiringly over the attractive figure it took a minute before he recognized Spud, lips parting on a soundless wheeze as a wave of heat pooled in his stomach, the sudden realization he was attracted to Spud exploding through his mind. Mouth dry he answered numbly, barely aware of Madison staring suspiciously at him, "that's Spud."

Nose crinkling in distaste Madison turned her attention away from Ethan's odd behavior, "what kind of name is that? Is he one of your wrestler friends?" Shrugging when he didn't answer she fluffed her hair, "I'll give him a chance anyway."

"He doesn't like girls," instinctively echoing Spud's oft-repeated assertion Ethan was uncomfortably aware of the red-hot flare of jealousy at the thought of her making a play for Spud.

Melvin, who had been idly listening to the conversion perked up, "really now." Tilting his head he studied the slim man his twin sister was considering, "perhaps I'll give it a go then."

Swallowing the growl that wanted to escape as Melvin melted into the crowd Ethan knew he couldn't protest without the risk of revealing his own feelings to a group of people he wouldn't trust the name of his dog with. Turning away from Madison's simpering he stalked to the bar, ordering and downing a shot of vodka to calm his nerves.

How on earth had he missed the fact he was attracted to Spud. Looking back on their past interactions it was obvious, he'd always done his best to keep the smaller man physically close, jealous when Spud's attention was focused on other people. Even their feud had been fueled with an obsession to get his hands on Spud, not content to just fire him and be done with it. Groaning he dropped his head onto the bar, how could he have been so _blind_ , even today he'd been finding excuse after excuse to keep Spud by his side. No matter how much he told himself it was for Toby he should have known when he'd been so content to simply hold the smaller man while he slept.

"Having a bad night, darling?" Brushing a hand through her nephew's hair Dixie clucked her tongue sympathetically when he looked up her with an unhappy frown.

"No, Aunt D," straightening up Ethan pasted a smile on his face, he had absolutely _no_ intention of confessing his feelings for Spud to his Aunt right now, at least not without talking to Serg first. "Just the usual annoying bullshit from my so called friends."

Humming slightly in disbelief Dixie changed the subject to something that had been nagging her ever since the movie, "I've noticed you seem to be on friendlier terms with Spud today."

Fingers digging into the wooden counter Ethan flushed at the mental image of how much friendlier he wanted to be with Spud ran through his mind. Flustered he dropped his eyes from his Aunt's curious gaze and fiddled with his empty glass, "he, ah, he helped smooth things over with Toby, I guess I feel like I owe him."

Sighing Dixie smiled ruefully, "Serg has been telling me I need to lighten up on Spud, that the children genuinely care about him. It seems like he was right." Winking at Ethan's surprised expression she patted him on the shoulder, "I won't tell him that of course."

Laughing Ethan almost couldn't believe his luck, he'd expected to have to fight Aunt D in order to even be friends with Spud again and yet here she was practically giving him permission. Resolving to track down Spud and have a serious conversation about their future he forced himself to hide his impatience and make idle conversation until his Aunt left to mingle with her guests. Waiting a beat for her to disappear he pushed his way through the crowd, searching for Spud's bright hair he paused periodically to ask members of his family if they'd seen him. It was Gran Bella that finally pointed him in the right direction, mentioning she'd seen her darling Spud helping his spoiled friend Melvin find the kitchen.

Stomach clenching in sudden fear Ethan barely managed a nod of thanks before all but breaking into a run towards the kitchen, Melvin was known to aggressively pursue his romantic interests, he'd even heard a particularly nasty rumour the other man didn't always take no for an answer. Guilt flooded him for almost tossing Spud in his direction and he knew he'd never forgive himself if something bad happened. The agitated murmur of voices caught his attention and he rapidly changed directions towards the small hall leading to the library, stumbling upon a scene that made him pale in rage.

Melvin had Spud pressed into a corner, even at only six feet he still towered over the smaller man and he could just make out the faint trace of a bruise on Spud's jaw. Anger burned so bright for a moment he couldn't move, watching frozen as Spud's face settle into a familiar expression of determination before twisting away gracefully and grabbing Melvin's wrist, slamming his face into the wall. Breath rushing out Ethan found he could finally move again as Melvin grabbed his face with a pained cry, blood already running from his nose as he glared at Spud.

"You little …" surging forward Ethan locked Melvin in a chokehold before he could grab Spud, it took next to nothing to subdue Melvin's pathetic struggles, gaze turning immediately to Spud's pale face. "Are you okay Spud?" Tossing Melvin aside, uncaring as the other man cursed and spluttered indignantly he took a step closer to Spud, pausing to bury his rage as the smaller man flinched back ever so slightly.

"I …" shaking off the shock from Melvin's attack and Ethan's surprising rescue Spud raised his eyes to the other man's concerned face and forced a smile, "yes, Sir I'm fine." Flushing at his slip he turned a glare on Melvin's low laugh even as Ethan's face lit up in delight.

"So that's the game is it Ethan," straightening up Melvin touched his aching nose in faint disbelief, "you choke me just so you can play hero?" Raising an eyebrow at Ethan's grimace he grinned lewdly, "oh darling, if I'd known you wanted to get in his pants too I would have shared."

"You're an ass Melvin and I'll do more than choke you if you don't clear out of here," disgusted and barely hanging onto his temper Ethan glared at the sniveling man, aware Spud had subtly inched closer until he was standing by his side, "you're not welcome in my home anymore."

Laughing bitterly Melvin sneered up at Ethan's menacing form, "and you're pathetic, choosing some nothing shrimp over my friendship. We could have been fantastic together Ethan."

Growling and not bothering to hide his disgust at the idea Ethan grabbed Melvin by the shoulder, ignoring his offended expression he roughly shoved him down the hall, "Spud is worth a thousand of you. Now get out of here before I drag you out."

With one last curse Melvin finally stumbled down the hall and Ethan couldn't find it in himself to care he'd probably destroyed all ties to his old world of careless partying with the rich, entitled friends he'd surrounded himself with. Turning back to Spud, who'd been watching the heated exchange in disbelief he paused awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"You didn't need to do that Ethan," brushing the wrinkles out of his jacket Spud peered up at Ethan's still concerned expression, uncertain if he was reading too much into the other man's actions or if Ethan really cared. "I had everything well under control."

Taking a step closer Ethan chose his words carefully, "I could see that, Melvin is a spineless coward who preys on those weaker then himself," he smiled faintly at Spud's suddenly affronted expression, "I guess he didn't realize he was dealing with a tiger."

Startled Spud laughed, it had been a long time since anyone called him that and the fact he could tell Ethan meant it made him want to throw his arms around the other man.

"Now," proud of cheering Spud up Ethan gently touched his arm, guiding him over to the nearby half bathroom, "I want to make sure that asshole didn't hurt you." Opening the door and hitting the wall switch he tugged the smaller man to stand under the bright overhead light.

"I'm fine Ethan," holding still under the careful inspection Spud couldn't shake the feeling he was dreaming, Ethan was acting awfully considerate for a man that professed to hate him. It almost felt like they were actually still friends.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Tilting Spud's head to the side, pleased when he didn't so much as flinch Ethan delicately swept his thumb across the rapidly colouring bruise. Relieved to find no sign of swelling he forced down his anger at Melvin, dropping his hands onto Spud's shoulders he smoothed across the expensive fabric.

Careful not to dislodge the hands on his shoulders Spud lowered his eyes and shrugged uneasily, "I think he was flirting with me." Hesitating he reluctantly continued at Ethan's encouraging squeeze, "he asked if I knew the way to the kitchen and I saw no reason not to show him. Once we reached the hallway he tried to kiss me, after I laughed in his face he struck me and shoved me into the wall. I'm really not sure what he expected to happen next," looking up at Ethan's sharp inhale he watched his face cloud with hostility in fascination, hostility that for once wasn't directed at him and he couldn't stop his instinct response to reassure. "It's okay Ethan, I think I hurt my hand more from slamming his face into the wall then his bloody pathetic excuse of a punch."

Closing his eyes Ethan took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, allowing Spud's unexpected reassurance to soothe his anger. Melvin was lucky he'd escaped with just a bloody nose. Needing to do something he raised Spud's hand and carefully inspected the reddened knuckles, gently manipulating each finger to ensure nothing was broken it took all his self-control not to kiss the adorably confused frown off of Spud's face.

"Alright Ethan, what's going on? Why are you being so … nice?" Brow furrowing Spud examined Ethan's face, something had changed between them, he could feel it, could see it in the other man's actions. Ethan was acting protective, like he used to before Dixie went through the table. Turning his hand over he curled his fingers into Ethan's grasp, for once not suppressing the flare of hope that arose when Ethan held on tighter.

Staring down at their joined hands Ethan struggled to find the words to explain the change in his thinking from this morning, idly rubbing his thumb over Spud's wrist, "when Toby called me a bully, it hurt. I hadn't thought of myself in those terms before and then when you lied for me, lied just to protect me …" looking up he smiled ruefully at Spud's understanding expression, "well it made me realize that even with how badly I'd treated you Spud, you're still the best friend I've ever had."

Shivering as Ethan's touch burned like a brand against his skin Spud licked his dry lips, "that almost sounds like an apology Ethan." Caught by the sudden blaze of heat in Ethan's dark eyes his pulse raced as the other man tugged him closer.

"Would you accept it if it was," daringly Ethan leaned in, gaze fixed on the darkening blue of Spud's eyes he was so close to giving in and kissing the smaller man he could taste the alcohol on his breath.

The knock on the door shattered the intimate moment and Ethan pulled back with a curse. Seeing the clear disappointment on Spud's face he couldn't stop himself from leaning in again, attempting to ignore the intrusion and finish what he started he groaned when Serg's voice came through hesitantly. "Is everything okay in here?"

Letting out a shuddering sigh Ethan cleared his throat, "yes Serg, everything's fine." Taking a reluctant step back so Spud could open the door he took in the older man's worried expression and forced a smile.

"Melvin tore out of the house with a bloody nose, shouting something about you attacking him Spud," despite being pleased to see how close both men were standing Serg lost his sense of glee on spotting the bruise on Spud's jaw.

"He attacked me first," face flushing Spud struggled to keep his voice steady, his heart was still pounding from Ethan's actions, certain the other man had been going to kiss him.

"I see. In that case this will be the last time Melvin is invited to any of our events," expression dark Serg looked over to find Ethan nodding his agreement, it warmed his heart to see his nephew getting along with Spud. Perhaps a little more than simply getting along if he was any judge of what he'd interrupted. "Are you sure you're okay Spud?"

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise," reassuring the older man Spud smiled at his obvious relief, it felt good to know Serg cared. Even better to know he wouldn't be solely blamed for disrupting the long-planned party.

"I'm happy to hear that," turning to his nephew Serg tried not to smirk at how he obviously couldn't keep his eyes off of Spud, unable to resist the urge to play matchmaker, "you and Spud might want to lay low for a while. I'm afraid Melvin caused a scene on his way out."

Biting back a curse, knowing how Serg hated vulgarity Ethan groaned, "what did he do?"

"He was running his mouth about how he'd been attacked and how you choked him, threatening to sue believe it or not. I'm sorry to say your friends looked pretty upset," breaking the bad news gently Serg was proud of the way Ethan just shrugged off that observation.

"Then they aren't my friends," resting a hand on Spud's shoulder, instinctively knowing the smaller man was on the verge of apologizing for being the cause of any distress Ethan squeezed. "I don't care about any of them Spud," murmuring lowly he was pleased when Spud's worried expression eased.

"Melvin has bigger problems now anyway," smirking Serg gleefully rubbed his hands together, "Gran Bella became tired of his dramatics and dragged him out of the house by his ear." The recollection of his tiny, grey haired grandmother dragging the much taller man around was one he'd cherish for a while.

"I'd have paid to see that," grinning at the mental image Spud leaned into Ethan's grip, making a mental note to send Gran Bella a huge bouquet of flowers.

"There is a reason no one in the family dares to mess with her," shaking his head as Serg laughed in agreement Ethan dropped his gaze to Spud's face, eyes lingering on his bruised cheek, "Melvin won't soon live that down."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," knowing he was no longer needed or wanted Serg turned to leave, "the back garden is deserted, and the projector still set up. Perhaps you two could settle there until the situation calms down."

"Thanks Serg," nodding his understanding and thankful for the excuse not to return to the party Ethan sighed when Spud pulled away, a look of worry on his face.

"Maybe I should just go home," running a hand over his hair Spud bit his lip, unsure if staying near Ethan was the wisest choice with how he was feeling, with how much he had _wanted_ the other man to kiss him. "I don't want to cause any more of a problem."

"You're not a bother Spud, I would _rather_ watch a movie with you than return to the party," smiling as Spud flushed at the compliment Ethan almost couldn't believe he had a solid chance at repairing, maybe even improving his relationship with Spud. Holding his hand out he raised an eyebrow, "what do you say Spud? Shall we go?"

"Yes, Sir," unable to deny how much he wanted to stay Spud took Ethan's hand, shivering as the other man tugged him close, such a pleased smile on his face his heart skipped a beat. Sneaking towards the back yard much like school children skipping off classes, they shared equally amused grins on making it without being spotted.

Grabbing one of the left over blankets Ethan dropped it on the chair they'd shared earlier before turning the projector on and loading one of the pre-queued movies. Tugging off his tie and suit jacket he rolled his sleeves up, watching as Spud copied his actions, heat pulsing through his veins at the glimpses of bare skin. It really was astonishing how willfully blind he'd been to how much he _wanted_ Spud.

Forcing those thoughts out of his head Ethan settled in the lounge chair, curling his fingers around Spud's wrist he tugged until the smaller man leaned against his chest. Arranging the blanket carefully he left the cooler night air no chance to sneak in, "comfortable?"

"Yes," relaxing into Ethan's solid warmth Spud laughed silently as the Terminator started playing on the big screen, it was one of his favourite movies and it made hope flare higher that this new, friendlier Ethan might actually be real. Months of bad blood slowly fading under the warm, starry night.

Half way through the familiar movie Ethan found the courage to finally bring up their previously interrupted conversation. Nuzzling into the soft fuzz of Spud's hair he smiled as the smaller man released a contented sigh, "you never did answer Spud. Would you forgive me if I apologized?"

Thumping a fist gently against Ethan's ribs Spud rolled his eyes at his exaggerated grunt of pain, "well mate, perhaps you should actually try apologizing first." He held his breath waiting to see what he would do, Ethan wasn't the type of man to apologize yet he couldn't deny he wanted to hear the words. Needed to hear them.

Pretending to grumble Ethan cleared his throat, tipping Spud's face up with a gentle touch to his jaw, "I'm sorry tiger." Staring into Spud's warm blue eyes he allowed the depth of the regret he was feeling to show, "I'm sorry for hurting you, for hurting your friends, for shaving your hair off …" pausing he brushed his hand over the shorter locks, "… although it does look good on you." Smirking he winced when Spud punched him harder for that one. Allowing his amusement to fade he sighed, "but most of all I'm sorry for telling you we'd never been friends, for making you believe I'd never cared."

Eyes wide Spud hung on every word of Ethan's apology, he hadn't expected the other man to take it so seriously. "I …" inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and released his lingering resentment on the exhale, "… I forgive you Ethan."

"Thank you tiger," exhaling in relief Ethan shifted his grip on Spud's jaw, fingers smoothing along his skin his voice dropped huskily as desire flared in those expressive blue eyes, "I hope you'll forgive this as well." Bridging the gap that separated them he brushed his lips against Spud's mouth, learning the shape and texture in feather light kisses. Nipping on Spud's bottom lip he swallowed the smaller man's whimper, finally deepening the contact with a groan.

Whining Spud melted into Ethan's strong chest, hands tangling in his hair he tore his mouth away to breath, panting he scraped his teeth along the stubble on Ethan's jaw before moving back to his mouth. It was the touch of Ethan's hands slipping under his shirt to settle possessively on his skin that had him climbing into the bigger man's lap, shuddering as heat pounded through his veins and set his body on fire.

The sudden intrusion of loud music had them springing apart, scrambling to make it look like they hadn't been making out just seconds before only for the music to just as abruptly cut off again as a door banged shut. Laughing under the release of tension once it became obvious no one was approaching Ethan grinned as he met the warm affection in Spud's eyes.

"I guess I can forgive that as well," moving in closer Spud provocatively skimmed his fingers across the bared skin at Ethan's throat, shivering as the bigger man's hands slid under his shirt again. " _If_ you promise to do it again."

Tightening his grip possessively Ethan dipped his head and nuzzled the slender length of Spud's neck, breathing in the unique scent that was purely Spud. "Now that is something I can promise tiger." He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky to deserve this second chance but he was not going to waste it, _nothing_ would ruin his relationship with Spud this time.


End file.
